


Daylight Come

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of a long night and Felicity is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Come

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Songfic challenge day 3 "The Banana Boat Song"

Even for Felicity, who is used to working around computers, who finds the glare of the screen almost comforting, there is comes a time when there is just too much. A time when after putting in her full day's IT work, plus overtime, then heading to the foundry until the wee small hours of the morning has left her eyes burning, her head pounding, her back and shoulders stiff and her neck a mass of knots. 

She wants nothing more than to go home, crawl into her bed and stay there for hours. The problem is getting there, when even climbing the foundry stairs seems like too much effort. Shifting in her seat, she tries to move, groans instead at the resulting ache that shoots through her limbs. 

That's when a pair of warm hands land on her shoulders, the touch gentle yet firm. She groans again, a different kind of groan, dipping her head to grant him better access. She hears John click his tongue and she knows the expression on his face by that sound alone, knows his lips are set in a thin line, his brow drawn in a frown. She'd know it if even if she couldn't see his reflection in the computer monitor, because she's lost count of the times she's seen it. Ironically, since he and Oliver are the ones on the street, risking literal life and limb, he's always more worried about her. 

"You know the sun's coming up," he says when he finally speaks and she sighs, knowing she should be heading home to get ready for work, knowing that the latter part of that statement is not going to happen. He must know that too because he says, as if he expects her to argue, "You're not going into the office." 

She laughs softly. "I'm going home." She lifts her head, meets his eyes in the monitor as her hands move up to cover his. "Come with me?" 

John's smile is as soft as her laugh of moments earlier. "If I come home with you, I'm not sure either of us will get much sleep." 

"Oh, we will." Felicity is sure of that much. "Just later." 

John's hands squeeze her shoulders before letting go, moving to the back of her chair and pulling it out. "I like the sound of that." 


End file.
